


He Hates Me

by orphan_account



Series: Frostiron and Stuff [4]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Self-Hatred, not as bad as it sounds, people aren't nice, tony and loki go to asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Tony to the Asgardian market where he meets an old enemy, if you could even call such a pathetic man that. Unfortunately this particular pathetic man has a spell that can strip Loki's glamor and reveal his true skin. </p><p>Tony lets loki know how he feels about being lied to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly proofread this, so tell me if you see any mistakes.

Loki sighed heavily as he tried to track down his lover and his brother in amongst the crowds of people. Thor’s booming voice was loud enough to be heard from anywhere, as where the shouts of his idiot companions, it was jus that they seemed to be constantly on the move and never in single spot for more than a few seconds. 

It wasn’t all that surprising to be honest, considering that his lover was probably flitting from stall to stall, staring in wonder at everything he saw only to be distracted by yet another stall’s items. If only he hadn’t paused to look at those throwing daggers, but they were so very beautiful, perhaps he should have bought the whole set instead of just the two. that might have slightly eased his annoyance at having to chase through the throngs of people in an attempt to rejoin his group. 

Tony had only been on Asgard for a matter of days, they had been invited together as part of the royal pardon Loki was to receive for his recent efforts in protecting Midgard and the rest of the nine from Thanos’s wrath. 

Ever since their arrival Tony had been begging to be allowed t go and explore, Loki had felt reluctant, for while the King may have seen fit to pardon him, it was thought otherwise by many of the people of Asgard, especially those whom he considered enemies, however generously he used that term. 

Just as he though he was about to catch up to the group, he was stopped. Úlfarr and his own posse of idiots were blocking his path, the leader had an ugly sneer on his face, made even uglier by the pink scars, stretching from the tip of his left eye down to his pouty lips. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed internally, it was so long ago that he could hardly remember why he had piked on Úlfarr, or why he had felt it necessary to scar him so, nevertheless he was sure there had to be a perfectly sound reasoning for it. Maybe. 

“Well, well, well. the wayward prince dares to walk amongst us lowly ants.” Came the gravely voice of the seasoned warrior. Loki wasn’t sure how the knowledge of his ‘ant and boot’ analogy had reached Asgard but he had a sneaking suspicion it had been Heimdall. Well, fortunately Loki had the perfect spell for filling his boots with ants the next time the watcher overstepped. 

“Yes, well if you’ve quite finished wasting my time,” Loki tried, knowing there was little chance of him being able to brush this off and return to his search for Tony. 

“Oh no but we must all bow down to such an immense power that could defeat the Mad Titian, should we not?” the idiot boomed, drawing even more attention to the scene, the crowds where now splitting to form an odd sort of circle around them as the people watched eagerly for one or both to be injured in the pending fight. 

“Why, surely the hero here is you, Úlfarr, after all, your wife is large enough to be considered a Titan herself, and she must be equally as mad, for she married you.” Loki snarked back, trying to put on an air of nonchalance while the impatience boiled beneath his skin. Honestly all he had wanted to do that day had been sleeping in, having tea with his mother in her gardens and catching up on his reading in the library. 

He had only given up on those plans because of the way Tony’s face had lit up when Thor, the bumbling oaf, had mentioned the market was open this morning. After Jane had returned from her own visit to Asgard some years back, she had managed to persuade Tony that the marketplace was the most magical and scientifically intriguing place she had seen. 

Now Loki was stuck here, instead of sipping at some delicious green tea and gossiping with his mother about who was having an affair with Freya this month. 

Úlfarr was angered by his words, that much had been obvious from how he reddened and the flesh from his scar seemed to bulge and throb, like the vein in Director Fury’s neck whenever he video called them in the middle of sex and they still answered. 

“Enough, you pretend to be one of us, a noble warrior but we know the truth, you are nothing but a trickster and a liar, you win battles with petty tricks. You walk around like we should be grateful to set eyes on you, yet that is not your true face that you show. No, you hide behind masks like the coward you are.” The other spat vehemently.

Loki’s blood boiled, ready to tare this man to pieces ready to rip him to shreds piece by pitiful piece and feed it to the wolves while his family watched on. What he was not ready for was what came next. 

“Let us see your true face then, trickster, see if you can talk your way out of this disgrace, see if your Midgardian still wants you after he sees what truly lies beneath your skin.” With that Úlfarr threw down a bottle, smashing it at loki’s feet, letting a purple could loose as it surrounded the god. 

Loki’s heart was pounding in his chest, his fingers where loosing their pink pallor, his skin was slowly melting from his glamor revealing the monster beneath, his blue Jotunn skin bare for all eyes to see. All eyes, including those of the one that mattered most to him. 

Tony would hate him, would find it repulsive, he would be shunned once again, publicly humiliated and left alone. His stomach sank as his thought went to these last months where he had felt his happiest since long before even the announcement of Thor’s coronation. Thousands of year of humiliation had taught him well enough to not let any of these worries seep through his mask of indifference, but inside he was tearing himself to pieces for how stupid he had been to agree to this outing this morning. 

“LOKI!” Tony screamed, though it was no longer necessary as the crowds had been rendered silent by the revelation of Loki’s true skin. Asgard had known of the secret of his heritage, though this was the first time they had ever seen it as it was not an attribute that the second prince had wanted to show off. 

Loki’s dread grew at that voice, that voice he would seldom hear of after this day. that voice that seemed angry already despite the fact that his darling Tony had yet to see him or his monstrous condition. 

“Loki! You dirty fucking liar, you little cheat, you…!” Tony burst through the crowd not paying them any attention, he did not even look Loki over, focusing all his anger and hatred on staring deep into Loki’s eyes. 

Loki’s eyes that where burning with shame, with self hatred and with a sadness he had felt hit him very rarely before now. the mortal was almost upon him now, drawing up to his full height, which was still shorter than Loki’s but it was enough to make Loki want to cower and beg forgiveness, beg for another chance to prove himself worthy. 

“You lied to me.” Tony hissed. “You told me dragons don't exist. Well guess what, there’s a stall over there selling some. Now if you had told me the truth I would have bought one, but you lied, so now I have to get five.” Tony’s words had bled from angry to playful as a smiled grew upon his face. 

“Come on!” he practically squealed, grabbing Loki’s hand. “You have to help me chose the colours. Now of course we are getting the red one with the golden horns, and there’s a black one with green wings, we’re getting that one too, now for the other three, is gold a little bit too much?” The inventor babbled on, brushing right past the indigent Úlfarr, not even having noticed what had been going on, so caught up was he in the prospect of having pet dragons in the tower.  
Loki smiled a secret smile and leaned into his lover, Tony hadn’t even mentioned his change of colour, though it was quite obvious that he had noticed and had questions burning beneath his skin. But for now he was content in arguing over which colours would suit his dragon hoard best, pretending not to hear the trickster when he mentioned how the lady Pepper would react to him returning with a number of winged baby fireballs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make the world a better place you know? :P


End file.
